The invention relates to a steering wheel for a motor vehicle, the steering wheel comprising a gas bag module.
Various gas bag modules are known, in which vent openings are provided. By means of the vent openings, an excess pressure in the interior of the gas bag, which may occur during the filling of the gas bag or on penetration of a vehicle occupant into the gas bag, is to be reduced.
From the European patent application EP 0 614 787 A1 a gas bag restraint system is known, in which a controlled escaping of the filling gas is made possible through a seal gap formed between the steering wheel hub and a distributor chamber surrounding the steering wheel shaft.
In the German patent application DE 100 32 791 A1 and in the German utility model DE 201 07 297 U1, gas bag modules with vent openings provided in the gas generator carrier are shown. The gas is diverted into the hub region of the steering wheel, in order to make possible an escape of the gas into the interior of the module.
In the gas bag modules shown in the German utility model DE 299 06 477 U1, vent openings are provided in the gas generator carrier and in the module housing.
In order to compensate the stability losses of the corresponding components, in particular of the gas generator carrier, caused by the vent openings, these components must either be constructed so as to be more stable, or additional reinforcement components must be used, whereby the costs for the components and the assembly increase.
It is an object of the invention to achieve a reliable escape of the gas introduced into the gas bag, without additional components and without additional assembly expenditure.